Mole
English Pronunciation * (Received Pronunciation) * (General) * *: * (General American) IPA: /mol/ or /moʊl/ Etymology 1 Old English māl Noun # A pigmented spot on the skin, a naevus, slightly raised, and sometimes hairy. Synonyms * beauty mark * naevus Translations * Albanian: nishan * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: бенка (benka) * Campidanese Sardinian: neu * Catalan: piga * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: , * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: * Hungarian: * Interlingua: nevo * Isthmus Zapotec: biuyaa * Italian: * Japanese: ( ) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Latin: * Marathi: * Norwegian: føflekk * Polish: znamię , pieprzyk * Portuguese: pinta , sinal , mancha , marca de nascença * Romanian: * Russian: , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: младеж *: Roman: mladež * Slovak: materske znamienko * Spanish: marca de nacimiento , lunar * Swahili: * Telugu: (puTTumaccha) * Turkish: Etymology 2 Middle English molle, from / mol, mul, perhaps a shortening of moldewerp, from (cf. dialect mouldwarp, multwurf), compound of *''moldo'' 'dirt, soil' (cf. English mold) and *''werpanan'' 'to throw' (cf. English warp). More at mold and warp. Noun # Any of several small, burrowing insectivores of the family Talpidae. # Any of the burrowing rodents also called mole rats. # An internal spy, a person who involves himself or herself with an organization to determine its secrets from within. # Bitch, spiteful female. — Australian variant of the word "moll", altered in spelling due to contamination with the above meaning ("spy", "sneaky person"), and due to /mɒl/ and /məʊl/ merging as moʊl in the Australian accent. The original spelling ("moll") can also be used in this sense. Derived terms * golden mole * mole crab * mole cricket * mole rat * mole run Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: urith * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: sator * Belarusian: * Bosnian: * Breton: goz * Bulgarian: къртица (kǎrtitsa) * Catalan: talp * Cherokee: ᏘᏁᏆ (tinekwa) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: * Czech: ; * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: moldvørpa * Finnish: , * French: * Friulian: farc * Galician: toupa , toupeira * Georgian: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: * * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: talpa * Irish: caochán * Italian: * Japanese: ( ) * * Korean: 두더지 (dudeoji) * Kurdish: * Ladin: talpina * Latin: * Latvian: kurmis * Lithuanian: * Lower Sorbian: kšet * Macedonian: крт (krt) * Maltese: * Mingo: tekaˀnyakáíteˀ * Mongolian: мэнгэ (menge) * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Occitan: , * Ojibwe: nenaapaajinikesi * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romani: balo-puviako , bali-puviaki * Romanian: , * Romansch: talpa * Russian: * Sami: eanamuolddat * Sardinian: talpa (var: topi, tarpa) * Scottish Gaelic: dallag * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: krtica * Slovak: vychuchol * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Thai: (dtòon) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: knot * * Welsh: gwadd ; twrch daear * West Frisian: mol * * Finnish: , * German: * Luhya: * Meru: * Romanian: * Swahili: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: ; * Greek: * Interlingua: spia; spion * Japanese: * Polish: , * Portuguese: ; * Romanian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: (gUDhachaari) * Turkish: * German: , , Etymology 3 French môle Noun # A massive structure, usually of stone, used as a pier, breakwater or junction between places separated by watermole. Dictionary.com. Dictionary.com Unabridged (v 1.1). Random House, Inc. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/mole (accessed: March 30, 2007).. #: A structure with a breakwater on one side, and a cargo handling facility on the other'US FM 55-15 '' TRANSPORTATION REFERENCE DATA; 9 June 1886. # A haven or harbour, protected with a breakwater. Translations * Finnish: , * German: * Hungarian: * Interlingua: mole; jectata * Italian: * Japanese: 防波堤 * Polish: * Portuguese: molhe , quebra-mar * Russian: мол (mol) * Swahili: Etymology 4 German Mol Noun # In the International System of Units, the base unit of amount of substance; the amount of substance of a system which contains as many elementary entities as there are atoms in 0.012 kg of carbon-12. Symbol: mol. The number of atoms is known as Avogadro’s number Translations * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hindi: * Italian: , * Japanese: モル * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Turkish: Etymology 5 Latin mola Noun # A hemorrhagic mass of tissue in the uterus caused by a dead ovum. Translations * German: * Spanish: Etymology 6 Spanish, From molli Noun # A sauce containing chocolate and used in cooking of Mexico and neighboring Central Americamole. Dictionary.com. Dictionary.com Unabridged (v 1.1). Random House, Inc. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/mole (accessed: March 30, 2007).. Translations * Isthmus Zapotec: guiñadó * Swahili: References Anagrams * * Lomé Category:English words with multiple etymologies Category:Mammals Category:SI units ---- Danish Pronunciation * Noun # , breakwater # pier, jetty Inflection ---- French Noun # Mole. ---- Italian Noun # mole Synonyms * grammo-molecola Related terms * millimole * molare Anagrams * * melo ---- Portuguese Etymology 1 Latin mollis Adjective '''mole # soft Etymology 2 Latin moles Noun mole # mass Category:Portuguese adjectives Category:Portuguese nouns ---- Spanish Etymology 1 From Latin mollis; cognate with muelle Adjective # soft, mild Synonyms * muelle Etymology 2 From Latin moles Noun # large size or quantity # massiness Etymology 3 From mulli Noun # a type of stew Etymology 4 Verb # # # # Category:es:Foods ang:mole bg:mole da:mole de:mole et:mole el:mole fr:mole gl:mole io:mole it:mole kn:mole sw:mole ku:mole lt:mole hu:mole nl:mole no:mole oc:mole pl:mole pt:mole ro:mole ru:mole fi:mole ta:mole te:mole vi:mole zh:mole